


Mercy

by Feiliaox1



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiliaox1/pseuds/Feiliaox1
Summary: 黄色废料罢了只是想日鹿OOC，OMC警告发生在鹿还没进彩六的时候





	Mercy

阿杰和你说安东给那个逮到的警察好看时，你没多想是什么样的好看。

你想大概是吐真水，或者水刑，或者是纯粹的暴力，或者别的什么。你没真的见过他们怎么对付警察，但你从阿杰得意洋洋的语气中感受到了他报复的快乐。

 

半个小时后，安东发短信让你去仓库里找他。你不想看折磨的场景，你有点晕血，但你还是去了。你推开门，房间里性的味道浓的让你有点想呕。

现在你知道是怎么回事了。

说实话，当你真的知道了的时候，你还是挺希望你不知道的。

 

 

你见过那个警察，他被押着送来的时候挣扎得很厉害。他肯定是受特殊训练的，而且他很强壮。安东的手下被他击毙了两个，但现在他的两只手穿过椅背铐在一起，一边脸肿的有点好笑，无力的歪向一边。你猜他们给他扎了针，因为他看起来有点涣散。

 

你没法忽视的是他的两只腿被安东抬着，折成一个角度。安东在操他。事实上所有在这间屋子里的人可能已经，或者将要折磨这个可怜男人。你觉得这个场景有点恶心。

 

你的到来在人群中引起了一阵暧昧的骚动。安东夸张的和你打了招呼。招呼你加入。

 

你在想是什么样的男人会被这样对待。

你走近，仔细盯着男人看了一阵，是极普通的长相，半长的胡须和拳曲的短发因为先前的水刑湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上。眼睛因为低垂的睫毛看不出是什么颜色。他看起来很文静。文静，你的头脑里忽然没来由的出现了这个词。

安东又问你要不要加入。

你舔舔嘴唇说：“好。”

你把男人的头强硬掰向你的方向。他不算很高的男人，低着的头刚好抵上你的胯部。你伸手抚摸他的头发，他耷拉着的眼睛忽然警觉的张大。

哦，是蓝灰色的眼睛。

你对男人没有什么兴趣，对摧残这个男人也没有什么兴趣。你只是你不想显得太不合群。

你把系带运动裤和内裤朝下拉了一些，暴露出你的老二，虽然你对凌辱同性没什么兴趣，但这幅场景还是让你兴奋起来。你挑衅一般的挺了挺胯。他先是厌恶的朝后躲开，然后他猛的靠过来，你在他的嘴要咬掉你的老二前掐住了他的下巴。

臭婊子。安东嘟囔了一句，停下了抽插的动作，给了他另一边的好脸一记响亮的耳光。力道很大，你看到他嘴角渗出血沫。

“你可以操他下面。”安东难得大方的说。“我来拔了这婊子的牙。”

你阻止他。

你平静的说。“想让你同伴代替你吗？”

安东在男人没看他的时候惊愕的看了你一眼，他嘟囔了一句脏话，继续他的抽插动作。

男人在安东的动作下发出了一声不知道是抽泣还是疼痛的声音。他肯定听到了你的话。

“张开嘴。”你说。

他瞪着你，好像能让你退却一样，因为你是人群中最年轻，长得也最不具威胁的一个，但他大概还不清楚自己的境地。

 

_他让你想起来一件事，是你父亲还没死时候的事情。_

 

你回看着他，你保证你的眼睛里没有威胁或者嘲弄。你只是平静的看着他。

他颓然的别开视线。你伸手过去，用手指撬开他的嘴唇。他的口腔很烫，实际上他的皮肤也很烫，你推翻了之前的猜测，可能他没有挨针，只是是发烧了，或者两者都有。

你温柔的用手指尖触碰他的口腔，掐起他的舌头，做完这一切后，才用拇指和食指推开他的牙关。坚信他会维持这个动作，你扶着老二，几乎温柔的把它推进他的嘴里。

他的表情让你有点于心不忍。那双灰蓝色看着你的眼睛闭上了，眉头皱着，你感到他在努力的控制着咽反射。他肯定没有做过这样的事，因为他在做的唯一事情就是避免牙齿闭上咬住你的老二。

你没有体会到施虐的快感，实话说，你什么也没体会到。但口腔的热度本身就让你有些头晕目眩了。你懒洋洋的戳刺着，手指抚摸着他的棕黑色头发和脸颊，真的和看上去一样柔软。你有些激动的呻吟出声。他在你的抚摸下发出一些模糊的声音。

 

_那是一个冬天的早晨。天还泛着青灰色。你被父亲勒令着穿好衣服，推搡到院子里。_

_你不知道发生了什么，但几分钟后你明白了。_

_一只鹿。你揉着眼睛。你见过鹿，但是你父亲从来没有猎到过一只。你还是被这个巨大的生物的美感染了。_

_一只巨大的公鹿，角缠在你父亲新做好的篱笆里。黑黑的，纽扣一样的鼻子里呼出一股股白气，前腿徒劳的蹬着地。那是一副非常痛苦的场景。_

_你想接近它，但是你父亲阻止了你。一只受困的鹿依旧是巨大的威胁。你注意到父亲背着猎枪，他不是个好猎人，但他肯定可以在这样的距离下杀死那头可爱的生物。_

 

你快要高潮了，你抽出老二，射在他的胸口，从他敞开的领口看，那里稀疏的毛发应该也很柔软。你看着男人，你看到他眼角湿润的闪着水光，你用手指蹭掉他的眼泪。

安东也高潮了，他抽出屌，用手指去抚摸那个被操的发红的洞口。

人群中再次爆发了一阵笑声，有人用手掌去抽男人的臀部，在上面多留下留下一些手指印。有人粗鲁的按上男人的腹部，看到他臀缝间流出的精液残忍的笑出声。

“你猜他底下能不能吃得下两根？”一个人说。

“谁知道。”不知道谁附和着。

“我想试试。”那个人说。

你听到有人起哄，有人说好。

“查德，你该试试…”有人说。“准备他可不容易。”

你摇头。你始终提不起来兴趣，只是告诉安东你两个小时后会来清理狼藉，他答应了。

 

_你记得你哭了。蒙特利尔的冬天真的很冷，你在离开那里之后依旧记得皮肤被冻得发紧的痛苦。你的泪珠离开眼眶时就变成了硬邦邦的冰渣。_

_你乞求父亲不要杀死它。_

 

你如约两小时后回来，再一次回来的时候，屋里只有男人一个人了，他昏迷着，现在闻起来很可怕，而且看起来很可怜。你有些退却了。

但你为你接下来要做的事情激动起来。你拿出水管，接上角落的水龙头，试探性的在他小腿上浇了一些。

他还在昏迷，你开始你的工作。你接好水，把毛巾拧湿，开始擦他裸露在外面的皮肤。男人的裤子已经被重新穿上了。你还是决定脱下来检查，然后擦干净了他大腿和鼠蹊上的污渍，你没法忽略他被掐的发青的大腿和被蹂躏过的屁股，但你也无计可施。你只能帮他重新穿好裤子，

他还在昏迷，你觉得是时候叫醒他了。你用水管在他头发上淋了一些水，用毛巾粗暴的擦起来。

他在你的动作下醒过来，惊呼出声。你示意他小声一些。他看着你，模糊的眼神渐渐变成绝望和憎恨。他大概以为你要继续水刑，或者更加过分的行为。

你什么也没有说，继续你手上的动作，重复，淋水，擦干，直到他至少闻起来又像个正常人。

 

“想不想走？小鹿。”你走到他面前。把手掌摊开，给他看里面小小的钥匙。

他看了你一眼，眼睛里有些不可名状的神色，然后带着嫌恶的转过头去。

你又问了他一次。

如果他说想，你此刻会毫不犹豫的给他打开手铐。

“你想怎么样？”他终于又抬起头来看你，声音嘶哑得有些可怜。你想着你在这样的境地下会怎么反应。你想不出来。

“可以让你白走，也可以吸我。”你说。“我喜欢你的嘴，吸到我爽了也放你走，怎么样？”

他盯着你，虽然看不出什么表情，你却能看到他眼眶红了，一副受到屈辱的模样，你觉得你只需要再多加一些诱导，他就会露出更多表情来让你玩味。

“那个女的早跑了。”你诚实地说。“没必要骗你。”

他盯着你，试图分辨你是否在说谎。你没有，你不知道他怎么想。

“你想走吗？”你又问，钥匙在你手掌里叮叮作响。

他看着你，眼睛里像是要烧起来。

“想吗？”你问。

他屈辱的点点头。

“不，你要说出来。”你说。

“想走。”他看着你，沉默了许久，终于说。

“不想吸我吗？”你戏谑的问到，等待着他的回答。

他的眼睛睁大了，耳尖难耐的发红。

“不想。”他说，声音低不可闻。

“你需要说出来，完整的说出来——”你低下头，把钥匙塞进锁扣里，逗弄他，但是你决定不论他怎么回复都要帮他打开锁。

“说出来。”你低声地说。

“不想吸你。”他几乎是自暴自弃的说，他大概以为你在玩弄他，但他显然有些奔溃了。“我想走。”

你想抽回钥匙，想看他被欺骗的表情，但是你更想放他走。你打开了锁扣，用手指覆盖住他的手腕，温柔的揉了揉他被手铐勒得发紫的地方。然后在他的注视下蹲下，去解他小腿上缠着的绳子，如果这时候他手腕的血液循环恢复了，他可以勒住你，他可以勒死你。或者他可以等着你把绳子解开，你的心脏因此狂跳起来，你不害怕，但是你的身体对你的冒失做出了诚实的反应。但你没有退却，你很喜欢这个信任游戏。

 

_你接近那只鹿，你好小，它很巨大，它可以杀死你，如果你父亲释放了它，它可以扑过来杀死你。你看着它的皮毛，柔软而光滑，你想要这张皮挂在你的床头，你想要抚摸它，你想永远拥有它，但 **它长在这个生物身上所呈现出的美让你放弃了这个想法。** 你站着，等到它安静下来，看着你父亲用斧头去劈开那片篱笆。_

 

你放弃了，那些绳子打成了死结。你不再去想安东发现时你要怎么回复他。你割开那些绳子，好像做完一件伟大的事情一样。

“走吧。”

他看着你，愣在那里，好像不敢相信发生了什么，然后他站起来，腿因为血液循环不畅差点跌倒。

“快走吧。”你从裤兜中掏出你的手枪，塞到他的手里。“别死在这里，那个女的朝南边走了。”

“为什么？”他问你，还是不敢相信。

你摇摇头。你也不知道。你把外套脱下来，递给他，示意他换掉他身上肮脏的那件。

“你的口活不错。”你说。“但下次不要被抓住了。” _你想起来你父亲朝天空鸣枪的场景，枪声后，那只美又健壮公鹿掉过头，角高高翘起来，它之前那一瞬间对人类仁慈的信心消失了，不再留恋的朝雪地跑去，一会就在你的视线中消失了。_

他看着你，在你的目光下脱下上衣换上你的。你再次对上他的眼睛时，他眼中又浮现出了那种轻蔑的神情，变成你刚见到他时那副骄傲的样子。他看了你一眼，什么都没有说，从窗口翻越而下，赤脚踩到瓦片上发出轻微的声音，消失在了夜色中。


End file.
